1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder and, more particularly, to a view finder used in a video camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and video cameras incorporating a CCD image pick-up element have recently been spreading as a result of a trend toward CCD image pick-up elements having higher resolution and smaller sizes. FIG. 8A is an external view of a conventional video camera.
2001 represents a video camera body; 2002 represents a liquid crystal panel; 2003 represents a view finder; 2004 and 2005 represent operating switches; and 2006 represents a lens. In the video camera shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, an image taken in through the lens 2006 is converted by the CCD image-pick up element into an image signal which is in turn recorded on a recording medium. The liquid crystal panel 2002 and view finder 2003 are display devices for displaying the image signal.
As shown in FIG. 8B, a user 2100 can photograph an object while observing an image of the same displayed on the view finder 2003. FIG. 9 shows the conventional view finder 2003. 2100-1 represents either the left or right eye of the user 2100. The view finder 2003 has a small liquid crystal panel 2003-1, and the user can observe an image displayed on the small liquid crystal panel 2003-1.
In the case of the conventional view finder, an image on the view finder 2003 observed by a user 2100 is an image on the small liquid crystal panel 2003-1, and the image is therefore considerably hard to recognize because of its small size and low resolution. As a result, in practice, it has been difficult for a user 2100 to photograph an object while observing an image of the same on the view finder 2003.
Under such circumstances, conventional video cameras include an externally attached liquid crystal panel as represented by 2002 in FIG. 8A. Such a conventional external liquid crystal panel 2002 has a size in a range from about 2 to 4 inches which is larger relative to images observed on the view finder 2003 and which therefore provides a higher resolution. This allows a user 2100 to photograph an object and to reproduce a recorded image while observing an image of the same displayed on the external liquid crystal panel 2002.
However, the external liquid crystal panel 2002 consumes higher power than the small liquid crystal panel 2003-1 of the view finder 2003 does because the screen size of the same is greater than that of the small liquid crystal panel 2003-1 of the view finder 2003. When a video camera is used with such an external liquid crystal panel 2002 therefor in operation, the power consumption is about one and half times as much as that consumed when the external liquid crystal panel 2002 is not operated. Therefore, when a video camera is used with such an external liquid crystal panel 2002 operated, there is a significant influence on the durability of the battery which is one of the most serious problems with a video camera for which out-door usability and portability is important. It has not necessarily been advantageous for a user to use a video camera while checking the display on the external liquid crystal panel 2002.
FIG. 10 is an external view of a conventional digital camera. 3001 represents a digital camera body; 3002 represents a liquid crystal panel; 3003 represents a shutter button; and 3004 and 3005 represent operating switches. A user can take a picture while checking an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel 3002 and can reproduce a recorded image to check the same.
However, the trend toward liquid crystal panels having greater sizes and higher resolutions has resulted in an increase in the power consumption of liquid crystal panels, and this is a significant problem for digital cameras which are intended for out-door use like video cameras.